


Eye of the Beloved

by Imasuky



Category: Cosmic Star Heroine (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hologram Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Alyssa finds a gift left for her that has more to it than she expected.
Relationships: Alyssa L'Salle/Arete (Cosmic Star Heroine), Alyssa L'Salle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa entered Arete’s old quarters. The lights flickered on as she did, with an almost friendly familiarity. Alyssa had found herself coming in here from time to time since the end of their conflict with Eternity, usually late at night. After Arete's betrayal, and subsequent death at the hands of Alyssa and her allies, there had been some arguments about what to do with her room and belongings. The debates ultimately all boiled down to some of the group wanting to respect the woman and the tragedy of her fall, while others insisted that her belongings could still be tainted somehow with the essence of Eternity that had corrupted her.

Eventually, Alyssa had pulled rank and declared that, unless there was some actually vital need for it, than everything would be left untouched. And as the savior of everything and everyone, there was hardly anything that could be said against her.

Dimming the lights a bit, the special agent sat on the edge of Arete’s bed. With a sigh, she looked around.

“It’s not fair,” she muttered. “You were such a good and noble woman.

“What you did wasn’t your choice. It wasn't who you were.”

Putting a hand to her forehead, Alyssa simply closed her eyes and laid back on Arete's bed. Flopping her arms out, she accidentally smacked a shelf, and her eyes snapped open in annoyance - just in time to catch sight of a box falling from it that Alyssa had never really paid attention to before. As she sat back up and reached for it to put it back on the shelf, she saw that the package had a small note stuck to it.

Reading it Alyssa found that it simply said, “If I’m gone.”

“What’s this?” the white-haired woman asked, curiously opening it.

Inside was a visor, like the one that Arete had always worn to make up for her blindness. It wasn't exactly the same, having a purple rather than yellow hue, and the shape and size seemed slightly different to Alyssa's mind, although she wouldn't be able to determine exactly how without having Arete's visor next to it to compare.

“Hmm,” she mused, debating if she should go through with the frankly idiotic idea that was entering her mind. It was a ridiculous risk to take, all things considered, and what in the world could be gained from it? Still...Eternity was gone, for a good, long time, at least. The chance that it could still influence anyone, even on the off-chance that Arete had created this visor for that purpose, was pretty low. And somehow...Alyssa just needed to do this. She had to know what Arete had left behind for them as her legacy. She'd had so little chance to know Arete as a woman when she was alive, always thinking there would be time to pursue the electric connection between them after the adventure was over with..

Besides, Alyssa L'Salle hadn't become a top secret agent and savior civilization by playing it safe. She slipped the visor on. It was far lighter than she had thought it would be, once on her. It was like it wasn’t there at all.

For the first few seconds, there was only darkness. Though not the same as true blindness, it was close enough that, for just a second, Alyssa felt that she could guess at what Arete had lived with without her machines.

Then there was a prick at her skin, and spark as the visor connected to her nervous system. There was a brilliant flash, and Alyssa once more saw the room before her. There was no difference whatsoever about anything.

“Nor sure what I was expecting,” she mused, looking down at her hands, neither of which looked any different through the visor.

“What were you expecting?” Arete asked.

Alyssa's head swiveled in shock, to see that the visor's former owner was standing casually in the doorway, as though she'd been there the whole time.

“Now before you think I’m the real thing, Alyssa, I want to be clear: I’m nothing but an AI that Arete created. She made me with...basically what was left of her free will.”

“Ah,” Alyssa responded, a lump in her throat as she tried to process what was happening, what she was feeling. On the one hand, she was thrilled to see the woman, naturally. But it wasn’t truly her, and the disappointment felt like she'd just gotten punched in the gut by Sue. And that didn't help the anger that was suddenly surging through her, either, that every tiny movement was such a flawless mimicry, and nothing more.

“So you're just some moving, talking picture?” Alyssa asked, trying and failing to hold back the bite of her blunt words. She gave a small, bitter laugh. “Well, I guess at the very least you can help answer any unresolved questions we had for her.”

“I'd like to think of myself as a little more than that, but I can do that for you, yes,” the AI confirmed, an eyebrow raising above her own visor. “Whatever I can, anyways; I doubt she had the chance or inclination to upload every single piece of knowledge she'd ever acquired in her lifetime into me. I certainly wouldn't want to go to all that trouble myself, and I'm...well, basically her." The program's expression became serious. "But first...I had something I was meant to tell you, Alyssa. Telling you this is the first and only mandate and priority I was programmed with; I'm a free woman - albeit an artificial one - after this duty is fulfilled.”

Alyssa had a feeling she did not want to hear what came next.

“Arete knew how you felt about her, Alyssa. She felt the same way for you, but she couldn’t act on her feelings, or even say anything, until she was sure that the threat to civilization had passed, that there was no danger. Until she was sure that _she_ was no danger. And I--”

Alyssa pulled the visor off, threw it on the bed, and left the room.

[]----[] []----[] []----[]

Alyssa entered the room again a few days later. It would be a lie, a laughably obvious one, to say that she had come to terms with the situation, any part of it. In fact, the special operative was fairly sure that she was in a worse state about things now than she had been before. But she was calmer now, at least, and she knew things weren't going to get better - that _she_ wasn't going to get better - until she faced them.

“Alright...let’s do this,” she sighed, picking up the visor and putting it on.

Arete’s hologram, AI, whatever, appeared before Alyssa after the small jolt.

“Ah...that was disorienting,” the not-woman observed groggily, shaking her head “Could you give me some warning before you just tear me out of existence?”

“Could you give _me_ some warning before you say something that painful?” Alyssa countered, folding her arms over her chest.

The illusion chuckled, without much mirth. “Fair point.” She spread her arms awkwardly, apologetic but not finding the words for it. "So...the thing is, this is the reason for my existence, and I'm really aching for the freedom that comes after it, so...may I finish my thoughts from last time?"

“Why not?” Alyssa sighed.

Arete’s copy nodded. “First, though...everything I am is what she was, but I still know I’m not the real Arete. How about I go by Art? It might...help,” she suggested.

“Works well enough,” Alyssa agreed neutrally, nodding.

“Very well then. As I was saying...in addition to as much of her mind as she could manage without the danger of Eternity's influence, I was also given all of Arete’s feelings. Most prominently, her feelings toward you,” Art explained. “She loved you. I love you."

Art shrugged in the silence that followed. "I know I’m not....real, at least in a sense...but I'm real to me. My feelings are real to me. So...maybe I can be real enough. I mean...think about Clarke," she said.

Alyssa couldn’t help but chuckle at that. "That is a very good point,” she admitted with a smile. But her jovial tone then melted into a sigh. "Still, the woman I...fell in love with...turned evil, died, and now I find a cybernetic replica of her, saying she’s in love with me. You get that this is a bit much to take in all at once, right?”

"I do," Art replied drily, "but I wouldn't have thought that it would be such an insurmountable issue for the amazing Alyssa L'Salle, renowned special agent and savior of all life. Was Arete so infatuated that she saw you for more than you actually are? Because I was expecting the woman I love to be able to handle this."

Alyssa glared at her. Arete had always expected a lot more than she could be sure she could deliver, too. It was highly annoying that the woman had programmed her duplicate with the same sort of demanding nature that Alyssa couldn't stand, and also loved, about her. “What do you want from me, Art?”

The simulation shrugged. “You're a smart girl, Alyssa, you should be able to guess. But obviously, how much of that you can give me is up to you. I can't and wouldn't force anything from you. I couldn't even if I wanted to, either, I should note: I only exist as long as you wear this visor; I shut down immediately when the connection to you is broken. Part safety feature, part mercy: Arete didn't want anyone being able to experience or tamper with me, and if it turns out that I'm not something you want to deal with, she didn't want me to suffer an eternity of tormented isolation as I sit on a shelf for years.”

Alyssa sighed. "Well, talking, at least, would be nice,” she decided. “Alright. It's too late to have a future with her, but at least I can get to know the woman I wanted to be with a little better after the fact. I have a LOT of questions.”

Art nodded. "Understandably. Arete had a tendency to play everything close to her chest; it's practically the only way we differ, and even then, that's only because she forcibly programmed me to be open. Besides...knowing her better is the same as knowing me better, and I want you to know me, Alyssa. So ask away." She sat down in the chair across from Alyssa.

“Do you need to sit?” the white-haired woman asked curiously.

Art shook her head. “Not really. I actually can feel a lot more things than you might expect, but fatigue isn't one of them. But if I just stand around the entire time we talk, it’ll probably be strange, at least for you. It's hard to open up and connect with someone who doesn't look like they're comfortable with talking to you.”

Alyssa nodded. “Yeah, makes sense."

With that settled, the two began a long discussion of all the events that led up to the real Arete’s final moments. And after that, all the things that had happened since.

“I was obviously created before Arete completely lost herself, so I didn't know what her final moments were like." Art sighed. "But I'm not surprised. It sounds like I - she died exactly exactly as she was afraid she would.

"But the dreams she once had have been fulfilled...that’s good,” Art observed, with a satisfied smile. "It's a huge relief to me, as it would be to her."

“And knowing just what she went through...” Alyssa gave a half-smile. “It’s difficult to hear how much she suffered as her mind was turned against herself, and everything she cared about, but...it's good to know, too, somehow. I hate how much pain there must have been for Arete, but knowing that she struggled so hard to hold onto who she'd been before makes me respect her more than ever.”

"She went down swinging," Art agreed with a bittersweet sigh. "I remember the pain of it all, if not the mentality that was causing that pain as it overcame her - she didn't want any possibility that I would fall to Eternity's influence, too. Arete would hold onto the smallest detail, something as simple as a couple arguing on the street corner or the satisfaction of one of her subordinates at making a small breakthrough, and hold onto that for hours, fighting as hard as she could to remember the value of such things and how this new way of thinking that was flooding over her would mean their destruction.

"Her admiration and feelings for you sustained Arete for almost a full two weeks alone," Art added with a warm smile. "I was only a half-baked idea before that point...she used every possible second she had while you were anchoring her to make that idea a reality."

They both fell silent for a moment, reflecting now on all they had shared with each other. Finally, Art cleared her throat - or made a sound as such, at least, since she didn't actually have a throat to clear. “So...now that you know more or less everything of immediate importance about Arete, are you going to bother talking with me any more?” Art asked, biting her lip nervously.

Alyssa thought for a few long moments. Even now, Arete's betrayal and loss were painful to Alyssa, and constant reminders of them, and of what she never got to have with the other woman, were something Alyssa could do without in her life. But...Art was not Arete, and it was becoming easier to recognize that difference as time went on. Even just from these conversations, already Art seemed to be developing as a person of her own...the differences between her and Arete were subtle, but they were there all the same. Or perhaps she was exactly like Arete, if Arete and Alyssa had had the opportunity to connect honestly and openly about what they were feeling. But such a scenario had never happened, so to Alyssa, it was subtly different from the woman she'd known.

It was like Art was a twin sister, more than anything else.

‘Yeah. I will,” Alyssa decided. “It’s nice.”

It was then that she noticed the time. "Well, I’ll be taking this off now...see you later, Art.”

“Good night,” Art replied.

When Alyssa removed the visor, it was rather jarring to look at the now-empty seat where Art had been. Alyssa looked down at the visor in her hand for a moment...and then, rather than leave the visor in Arete's room, she took it with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The visor had barely slipped into place before Art asked, “So how was your day?”

Alyssa smiled, and replied, “Good...nothing new or interesting to mention, though. Just as peaceful today as it has been for a while.”

“Boring, but good,” Art commented, as she looked around a little to see where "they" were. As was usually the case, Alyssa had slipped the visor on in the comfortable privacy of her own room, but it was worth it to check. In the past couple months, Alyssa had begun occasionally taking Arete's legacy out and about during her free time, donning it and activating Art so she could have a companion when doing the occasional errand, or while out to dinner.

“Yeah, not much in the way of interesting stories of late, but there are worse problems," Alyssa agreed, sitting down on the edge of her bed to begin changing out of her agent outfit. "Chahn was just complaining earlier during our lunch call. Even as the head of the Gunmancy Temple, things are boring for her...although less so since Lauren came back into her life.”

“Ah, good for them,” Art remarked with a small smile. "Arete had too much on her mind to focus very much on them, but she never did know what to make of those two. I'm glad there was something there, after all."

It had been about a month since Alyssa had found the visor, and talks such as this one had become a daily thing. In fact, if Alyssa were to be honest, this was usually the best part of her day now. Alyssa wasn't a closed-off person in general, but at the same time, there weren't many people she could connect to in a meaningful way as a consequence of her work (even fewer now than ever, now that Chahn had left more or less for good), and even among those few, she didn't often find someone she was fully comfortable letting fully in. But Art was an engaged, attentive, and eager friend, in her own (or perhaps in Arete's own) reserved way. Alyssa felt the same open chemistry with Art as she had with Arete, unsurprisingly, except that now, in this little period of peace they were all experiencing, there were no pressing circumstances and emergencies to get in the way of fully exploring that bond and where it could lead them.

“So...you may not have much to report, but _I_ have something new to share with _you_ ,” Art announced coyly.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Alyssa asked, interested. The idea that an AI confined to a visor that sat on a desk untouched all day while Alyssa was at work would have news of any sort piqued her interest.

“Well, the visor actually can do a bit more than just let you see and hear me.”

"Oh?" Alyssa prompted, cocking an eyebrow. Considering that this thing hooked directly into her brain, she didn't necessarily like the idea that there was more to it than she had been aware of to this point.

“See, it's designed to stimulates your nerves. That's why you can see me, for example. It's not just putting an image of me up on the visor screen for your eyes to see, it's directly communicating with your optical nerves. Makes me seem a lot more "real" to your mind than any image or hologram could, even if you can still tell the difference when you try. Well, the visor - I, essentially - can also stimulate and send information to the rest of your nerves, too...within certain safe and ethical limits, of course. Arete wasn't taking any chances with me. So the long and short of it is, beyond just visual and auditory illusions, I can create tactile feedback and full sensory stimulation,“ Art explained.

Alyssa's eyebrow went higher. "So you mean...I can...touch you?” she asked, her minor trepidation fading fast, and being replaced by some curious excitement.

“There's more to it than that, but basically, yes. While there will be no actual physical effects, I can full simulate anything and everything Arete could potentially do to you,” Art told Alyssa, in a tone that made it quite clear what she meant.

Alyssa took a breath, and mentally debated for a few moments. But it obvious from the start what her conclusion was going to be.

“Come over here,” she said softly, patting the bed next to herself.

Art took the offered seat. It was a bit odd that the bed didn’t sink at all, the way it would if someone with actual mass had been there. But that detail was easy to forget as Art reached out and softly brushed her fingers over Alyssa’s hand. She could feel the soft, warm flesh of another woman, as surely anything Alyssa had felt before. The touch lacked a certain weight, but somehow, that didn't lessen how authentic it seemed...it simply seemed ethereal, but real.

“That’s...a bit odd,” Alyssa observed. “Like being touched by a ghost...er, a ghost in the classic sense, that is, not a resident of Nuluup.”

“But not unpleasant?” Art asked hopefully.

“Not at all. In fact, it’s...kind of nice,” Alyssa replied, slowly moving to lace her fingers with Art’s. While she lacked actual substance, it still felt almost totally real, not at all like she would pass through her. If Alyssa had been going solely on her sense of touch, she wouldn't have known the difference between Art's fingers and those of a corporeal hand.

The two spent several long moments just holding hands, and gazing at each other.

It was unclear which of them actually made the first move, but soon both were leaning in, lips lightly brushing before locking fully. They began to make out.

Alyssa was truly amazed by it. As Art’s tongue slipped into her mouth, she could feel its warmth.

Not breaking the kiss, Art began to run her hand along Alyssa’s thigh, making the corporeal woman moan. Alyssa pulled away.

“You aren’t weirded out, are you?” Art asked, concerned.

“Nah. Just wanted to get more comfortable,” Alyssa reassured her, as she stood up.

“Not like you can get my clothes off yourself, right?” she pointed out, as she began to strip down to just a black sports bra and a black thong.

“Oh...that’s not what I was expecting,” Art observed with interest, looking at the thong. "You couldn't have expected this to be the direction your day went, so I guess you always wear more daring colors? Nice."

Alyssa shrugged. “Well, part of it's because I just like feeling sexy. And the other part is that you never know what kind of situation's going to come up on a mission. Sex can be a useful tool for a special agent. Now...how about you show what you got?"

Art chuckled, as her clothes seemed to simply flicker and vanish, leaving her fully naked. "Sorry to disappoint - Arete was always going commando,” she informed Alyssa with a grin.

Alyssa chuckled. “That's the kind of disappointment I can live with,” she remarked, sitting back down. She smiled, foxy and inviting. "So...with all these sensory tricks you've got up your intangible sleeve, I imagine I can taste you, right?"

“Yes, you can,” Art confirmed happily.

Without another word, Alyssa laid back.

“Forward...I like that,” Art declared, as she moved to sit on Alyssa’s face. There was the sense of pressure as her warm, wet pussy touched Alyssa’s lips; she could feel Art's soft, but strong thighs against her cheeks. Alyssa found that she could still breathe just the same as ever, which was expected, of course, since technically there was nothing on her face, but it seemed quite strange when Alyssa's sense of smell was swimming in a heady musk as Art's muff pressed eagerly against her face. But it was the kind of strange that Alyssa expected she would easily get accustomed to - in fact, this was actually sort of better, since she could experience the full, delightful sensation of eating out a gorgeous woman's cunt to its fullest without needing to pull away to catch her breath!

Having already waited some time for this opportunity, during a while of which having thought that she’d never have the chance at all, Alyssa wasted no time in getting started. Her tongue darted out and got to work, and the taste of Art's pussy filled Alyssa's mouth. She grunted with satisfaction; nothing tasted better than a horny cunt, and Art was just as deliciously hot and wet as Alyssa could ask for.

Art moaned and rolled her hips.

“Mmmh, that’s great,” she moaned, throwing her head back and biting her lip. “I wanted this just as bad as you, Alyssa!”

Alyssa only pushed her tongue in deeper. It was even more odd than making out with her, but she loved it. Squeezing Art’s ass for a moment, loving the feel of her lover's flesh even as her hand groped empty air, Alyssa then began moving her hands down to her own pussy, slipping into her panties. She began to rub herself, stroking her clit. She moaned deeply into Art's intangible cunt, which the latter woman seemed to enjoy.

“Ahhh!” Art groaned.

“I...I won’t hold out long,” she added, panting. “Arete was always...pretty quick...and she programmed me to have...an even higher sex drive!”

Hearing that egged Alyssa on, and she started to lick and suck even more. As she pleasured her sort-of-holographic lover, she slipped a few fingers into her pussy, and used her thumb to keep stroking her clit.

True to her word, it didn’t take Art long to cum, which was yet another interesting, exciting experience. While Alyssa could feel and taste her juices, she also could feel that she was still perfectly dry. Too bad; Alyssa had always sort of enjoyed the juicy, sticky aftermath of a job well done. On the upside, at least cleaning up would be a lot easier.

She held Art in place, eating her and fingering herself until Alyssa, too, came. Art, meanwhile, was forced to orgasm four times in a row.

When she was released at last, she fell to the side.

“Whew...that..was worth the wait,” Art panted, which Alyssa found to be a nice touch of Arete's programming - it wasn't like Art could actually get winded, after all. “Now...there’s something special for you.”

“Oh?” Alyssa asked, as Art stood up. With a flash, a purple strap-on appeared on her. " _Oh_. Mmm, nice."

“It’ll perfectly stimulate you," Art informed her with a smug grin. "I'm going to connect directly to the pleasure processors in your mind, input directly to them. No other, tangible toy will ever match it.”

“That’s promising,” Alyssa replied eagerly, as she got up and pulled off her thong and bra. Leaning against the wall, she jutted her hips out, and shook her ass.

“Well, go ahead, babe!” she announced, looking over her shoulder and licking her lips. She had fantasized about getting fucked hard and deep from behind like this practically since she first met Arete.

Art wasted no time in getting just behind Alyssa and rubbing the toy against her slit - with no actual mass to it, there was no need for any preamble, and even if it had been "real," Alyssa was by now more than wet enough for it and more. It was smooth, and slightly cool at first, but it quickly started to grow warmer, until it was the perfect temperature, just a bit higher than her own body temperature. For a moment Alyssa wondered about the change, and then realized that Art had probably been trying to gauge what temperature sensation Alyssa would most enjoy, and stopped when she'd detected the highest feeling of comfort in Alyssa's mind. As it entered her, Alyssa could feel a satisfying heat, comforting and arousing, spread through her pussy.

It was the perfect fit, width and depth, exactly how Alyssa liked to be filled, and it had countless bumps and ridges that touched and scraped every inch and fold she had.

“Ah...”Alyssa groaned, as it touched her in places she never knew she had. Art was stirring levels of pleasure that already surpassed any toy or lover she’d had before! Alyssa had never been an especially promiscuous woman, not by nature and not with the limited personal life her job allowed for, but she'd had some fun now and then, she owned a few effective toys, and she and Chahn had for a little while been in a very physical relationship, so Alyssa at least had enough experience to know that the incredible pleasure Art was giving her now was way above what even a masterful lover could provide!

Art started to slowly move her hips, dragging it slowly out and pushing it back in. Every tiny movement was just shy of enough to make Alyssa cum instantly; she was just hanging on by a thread.

“Feels amazing, right?” Art whispered. “I’m just making all the nerves a tiny bit more sensitive, and sending them the max level of feedback that would be pleasurable, without being unbearable.

“The fact that you haven’t cum yet is just because your will is that strong,” she added. “It’s really amazing...makes me fall for you just a bit more, honestly!”

“Ah...th...thanks,” Alyssa gasped, panting as she struggled to hold on. She wanted to make this last.

But when Art reached around and pinched both of her nipples, that was the last push she needed, and Alyssa came, hard, shuddering, as she dropped to her knees.

Falling, she banged her forehead against the wall.

“Alyssa! Are you alright?” Art shouted in concern.

“Y-Yes...just....need to keep in mind...you can’t catch me,” Alyssa half laughed, half moaned in response, her orgasm so powerful that she was only now coming down fully from it, even after cracking her noggin.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Art suggested. “That would be a softer landing.”

“Good idea,” Alyssa agreed with a breathless grin. "That was still incredible...and I'd like to try it again, this time without the concussion."

Art laughed, and they climbed back onto the bed (or at least, Alyssa did; Art just reappeared there), where Art gave Alyssa what she'd asked, several times over. Finally, as the night began to wane into dawn, Alyssa could take no more, and she bid her new lover goodnight, then removed the visor. Her last thoughts as she drifted off for a scant few hours of rest before she would have to next report for duty were on how to redesign her overall look to incorporate a visor...


End file.
